<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Leaves by elliottinabox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452848">Autumn Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox'>elliottinabox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Heartbreak, High School, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jschlatt is a dick, Love Confessions, M/M, On Hiatus, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Wilbur Soot, Slow Burn, Technoblade doesn't quite know what to do, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur misinterprets Schlatt's 'affections' and catches feelings, he makes a mistake and confesses... </p><p>Wilbur could hear him laughing at him, Wilbur had brought flowers and everything with a cheesy note and here Schlatt is laughing at it all... Wil could feel his heart pulling itself apart as tears clouded his vision. </p><p>***<br/>Wilbur gets rejected in the worst way possible.</p><p>( 28/12/2020 ON HIATUS. I'M WORKING ON OTHER STUFF )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rejection Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic includes a few homophobic comments so if you're sensitive to that, please click away. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur checked his phone, a goofy grin on his face as he waited, Schlatt should be here any moment now like he said. Their classes had ended around 10 minutes ago so he should be here any moment. Wilbur had prepared everything up to this moment, his dad... well oldest brother had helped him figure out what flowers to get, Niki had helped him write a sincere note and Tommy  and Techno had given him a pretty good pep talk right before school. Wilbur spotted Schlatt with his friends, asking them to wait for him as he walked over. The brunet felt his heart racing and his face flushed, everything was amazing just like he thought I'd be, the autumn leaves just adding to the atmosphere. </p><p>"What's up? It's fucking freezing." Schlatt asked, clearly not happy that he was being kept behind when he just wanted to get home.</p><p>"W-well I got you these- Uh- I think I like you- More than a friend--" Wilbur rambled as he held out the flowers and envelope. The dopey smile on his face and the lovestruck look on his face fading as Schlatt's face contorted into a look of confusion.</p><p>"Wil' are you being fucking serious?" Schlatt asked before Wilbur could even finish, almost looking at the boy with a look of... disgust? anger? Wilbur couldn't quite tell but all he knew is that he'd made a mistake. "Oh my god you are serious aren't you?" </p><p>"Yeah." Wilbur muttered, his previous confidence seemingly gone somewhere.</p><p>"That's- Oh my god that's hilarious." Schlatt laughed, Wilbur was being laughed at... Wilbur could hear him laughing at him, Wilbur had brought flowers and everything with a cheesy note and here Schlatt is laughing at it all... Wil could feel his heart pulling itself apart as tears clouded his vision. </p><p>"I can't believe you thought I was a fucking faggot- That's actually disgusting dude, I knew there was something wrong with you." Schlatt's laughs died down, his tone sour and making Wilbur feel sick to his stomach. "I never thought you'd end up being a queer, I mean I should've guessed it."</p><p>Wilbur felt tears running down his cheeks, he couldn't bring himself to say a word or even defend himself before Schlatt was walking away. He watched as Schlatt and his friends walked off, laughing probably at Wilbur. The tall brunet had never felt so stupid, if only he'd taken a moment to rationalise and remember that Schlatt was as straight as a ruler. All those jokes that Wilbur misinterpreted as flirting just being nothing more than jokes and Wilbur couldn't believe he ever thought there was anything there. Wilbur shoved the dumb love note that remained unopened in his pocket, fishing into his back pocket to bring out his phone. Dialling his brothers number to pick him up.</p><p>"Hello? Wil, How'd it go?" Techno's bored voice asked, pausing when he heard a slight sniffle from the other side. </p><p>"... T-terribly- Come pick me up." Wilbur choked out, his voice shaky and tears flooding his vision. Hands trembling a little. "Please?"</p><p>"Oh shit- Uh ok, I'll let Phil know to make you a hot chocolate or something- I'll be like five minutes." Techno said, Wilbur could hear him fumbling to get out of bed, his brother is probably biting as his lip piercing as he tries to find his keys. "Tommy! Where the fuck are my keys?!" Techno yelled, Wilbur could only just hear it, unable to hear Tommy's muffled reply.</p><p>Wilbur let out a shaky laugh, wiping his face with his sleeve, he really should've brought a coat today. "Can you hurry- I'm so cold..." Wilbur asked, he honestly felt pathetic.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm hurrying, hope you don't mind that Tommy's coming, he wanted to come so he can pick up pot noodles on the way back." Techno hummed. </p><p>"HI WIL!" Wilbur heard Tommy shout, slightly hurting his ears. </p><p>"Alright..." Wilbur muttered, he could hear the car started on the other side. "Message me when you get here." He said before hanging up.</p><p>Now Wilbur had to at least try seem unbothered, he would hate his little brother seeing him cry, he tried his best to wipe away and hold back tears. Although Schlatt's words were still ringing in his ears, he cursed the colourful leaves around him that completely juxtaposed his mood, he usually loved the autumn leaves but now it just reminded him of what happened moments prior. He wished he were like those leaves, <em>dead and on the ground but still oddly beautiful.</em> Wilbur took a shaky breath of the cold air, rubbing his eyes harshly as he heard his phone ping, looking around for Techno's car before walking toward it. Getting in the passenger seat silently, chucking the now limp flowers into the back seat where Tommy was sat.</p><p>Techno knew better than to try pry what happened out of Wilbur and just started driving. "Tommy, where we going?"</p><p>"The nearest shop, So, Wil! How'd it go with Schlatt?" Tommy asked, a tone of excitement in his tone as if he couldn't read the tension. Wilbur mentally cursed at the tears that were welling up again,</p><p>"I told you not to mention anything about that Tommy." Techno droned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I literally said 'Tommy, don't bring up Schlatt in the car'."</p><p>"Why not? It's not like he got rejected or something-" Tommy said with a slight laugh before pausing. "Wait did you actually get turned down?"</p><p>"Yeah Tommy! I did! Are <em>you</em> gonna laugh at me too now?!" Wilbur snapped, fresh tears making their way down his face, which he quickly wiped away.</p><p>Tommy put his arms up in surrender, "Sorry, Big man, I didn't know-" </p><p>"Just shut it Tommy, alright." Techno said, turning on the radio as he pulled up to the shop. "Go get your noodles, and grab some hot chocolate for us while you're in there."</p><p>"I'm not buying hot chocolate with my money--" Tommy started, catching the look Techno was giving him. "Fine."</p><p>Tommy wasn't in there for long, the two older siblings sitting in almost silence other than the radio playing in the background. Wilbur wasn't quite ready to talk and Techno didn't quite want to open the can of worms of rejection because he sure as hell didn't have the social awareness to know what to do or say. So they just sat there, quietly as they waited for Tommy to get back.. And he eventually did, breaking the silence as he opened the car door and slipped into the car. Throwing a small pack of Haribo strawberries at Wilbur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur's gone numb, everything weighing down on him but Phil's there... he's there to hold Wilbur in his arms until he feels okay enough to let go.. Which he doesn't but that's okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur muttered a thanks to the blond, who shrugged and put his seatbelt on, Techno turning down the radio slightly and pulling out. The tall brunet snacking on the strawberry flavoured sweets that stuck to his molars in the most annoying way but he couldn't find it in himself to care too much. As if trying to copy Wilbur's mood the sky got darker and the rain started to pour, hammering against the car windows as they approached their small home. The pink haired brother groaning slightly as he realised his hair would get wet when he got out, Tommy grinning slightly as he watched the rain poured, the youngest was quite a fan of the rain as was Wilbur. Although liking it for very different reasons. The almost silence wasn't comfortable nor was it tense, it was just a reminder of how low Wilbur felt right now and the feeling alone kept everyone quiet as Techno stopped the car. The youngest getting out and almost bolting into their house to get the hot chocolate to their older brother. Techno smiled slightly and took his keys out the car, looking at Wilbur who looked as if he had no intention of getting out the car, the brunet lost in thought.</p><p>Wilbur was thinking, a dangerous thing for him sometimes, now especially dangerous because he wondered how he could've misconstrued Schlatt's 'jokes' that much. Maybe it was wishful thinking or maybe Wilbur was just that stupid. The brunet was more disappointed in himself and more hurt by the words his interest had used while rejecting him...<em> 'Faggot' 'Queer'</em>... Wil knows that they shouldn't hurt as much as they do now, he was called them enough by quiet critics in the hallways at school that they shouldn't hurt but it was the way they'd been said and the utter disgust lacing Schlatt's words and the hatred darkening the other's demeanour as the other had laughed at him. It was almost pathetic how much Wilbur was thinking about this. His previous emotional state had dumbed down to painful melancholy and numbness and to be fair Wilbur preferred sobbing his heart out to this empty feeling he felt in the depths of his mind and heart. Maybe he deserved this--</p><p>The brunet's thoughts were cut off when Techno clicked his fingers infront of poor Wilbur's face. "C'mon buddy, Phil's making hot coco for you." Techno deadpanned as he unclipped Wilbur's seatbelt to try urge the brunet to get out of his car, it was slowly getting colder without the engine running although Wil didn't notice... The tall brunet was shivering, <strong><em>he felt so cold.</em></strong></p><p>Wilbur nodded, still silent, he couldn't bare to form words right now as he was too far into his own head to even remember how to talk. It was as if he'd forgotten, but he hadn't, something just stopped him talking; maybe it's the lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. Wilbur slipped out the car once Techno had gotten out, the pink haired college student locking his car with the fob as soon as Wilbur shut the door. They both walked in, Wilbur significantly slower but got inside with Techno's prompting to hurry up.</p><p>The tall brunet could smell the comforting aroma of hot chocolate as he slinked into the house, the fireplace was also lit and crackling softly. Everything about the house felt comforting and reminded Wilbur of when he was a little kid sitting with Techno after their older brother let them outside for a while... one of the only memories Wilbur had where his actual father was present... The memory was fuzzy and it hurt to think about it too much so Wilbur tried not to linger on it, trying to take in the warmth although he still felt oh-so cold. Something about the bitter rejection had just been bringing up the most negative thoughts in Wil. This had sort of been the breaking point in Wilbur's mind, things hadn't been going right for quite some time and maybe this was all it took to plunge Wilbur's mind into the inky blackness that the older teen knew way too well...</p><p>Wilbur had been so lost in his thought that he physically jumped when he felt his eldest brother's hand brush his shoulder, his mind zoning back into the presence to see Phil's kind smile looking at him in such a caring manner that made Wil want to break down into tears. "Wilbur?" Phil asked in a gentle tone.</p><p>"Y-yeah?" Wilbur muttered, his voice hoarse and painful as his eyes desperately teared up.</p><p>"Go sit down Wil, I'll bring you some hot coco in a second." Phil hummed, guiding Wilbur towards the couch, his hand leaving his shoulder when Wilbur moved by himself. Sitting down on the couch, wondering how long he'd been stood there as his brothers were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Wilbur tried to keep himself in the moment, not wanting to slip back into his negative thoughts, sometimes he cursed his creative and imaginative nature because it always backfired as soon as Wilbur had a moment to think about anything mildly negative. Considering his heartache his imagination had become more of a nightmare as he picked at the skin around his nails to distract himself from the voice in the back of his head berating himself for being so naïve and fragile minded. Although it didn't matter how much he kept himself in the present the thoughts just whirred all the same. Reminding him about how much he's going to loose by letting his heart guide him, Wilbur knew that his reputation in school would take the biggest hit it's ever had and he knows he won't come back from it.</p><p>Through Wilbur's and Schlatt's friendship, the brunet had forgotten how much power the other held over people and how much his opinion and the opinions of the people around him could ruin someone's high school life. He'd witnessed it once or twice and it was scary, seeing kids who used to be reasonably liked to be the social outcasts and the target of peoples hatred and anger. He'd forgotten how homophobic the school population was and now he's going to be outed because he thought a straight guy had the capacity to feel the same and Wilbur sure as hell knew Schlatt would spread that shit far and wide. The thought of being alone again made his stomach churn.</p><p>Wilbur looked up when he heard his name, there stood Phil, hot chocolate in hand with Wil gladly took. Phil's hot chocolates were like heaven on earth and that wasn't underexaggerating in Wilbur's opinion. The scent was enough to lull Wilbur into a slight sense of security as his eldest brother took a seat next to him. "Hey Wil', I heard you've had a bad night?" Phil said softly, a questioning tone in his voice. Resulting in a nod from Wilbur.</p><p>Phil sighed slightly, watching Wilbur sip at the hot chocolate that was probably burning the poor boy throat but Phil didn't have the heart to get him to slow down. "Was it that bad?" Phil asked gently, he was good at reading others and he could tell that something a little more than rejection happened from the lost look in Wilbur's eyes. Getting another not from the fragile boy. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No." Wilbur muttered, his shaky hands being warmed up in an unpleasant way from the hot cup, it made Wilbur want to drop it but he didn't want to make a mess. His freezing hands colliding with the warmth of the drink wasn't satisfying like after a chilly walk to the coffee shop or satisfying in the way that a warm bath is... It was painful and made little pins and needle sensations scatter around his fingers, giving him the urge to put down the cup for some sort of release but he <em>relished</em> in the slightly painful feeling that danced around his palms and all up his fingertips. Phil just dropped the subject, nodding at the younger.</p><p>The words from early danced around Wilbur's cloudy mind as he sipped his hot beverage, watching as Phil grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, going straight to Netflix to put on one of Wilbur's favourite docuseries to try distract the poor boy from his poisonous thoughts that Phil could tell were taking up the brunet's headspace. The boy that was usually cheery and charismatic was sat with his face void of emotion, looking so lost in his head that Phil just wanted to scoop him up as if he was a little boy again but he refrained. He didn't want to overwhelm the teen with unwanted touch and unwarranted affection without his full permission and enthusiasm. Wilbur's eyes were trained on the hot chocolate and swirling cream before taking a long sip, it tasted nice and delighted his taste buds in a comforting way.</p><p>"I'm here for you, y'know that right bud?" Phil reminded softly, his voice smooth and warm like a blanket wrapping up Wilbur and sending little feelings of warmth to his heart, combatting to overwhelming cold. Making the teen's eyes go glassy as he looked at Phil. "Oh Wil... C'mere." Phil sighed softly, gently taking the cup out of Wilbur's hands and coaxing the now weeping boy into his arms. Leaning against the arm of the couch to let Wil lay against him.</p><p>The docuseries that Phil was about to put on was left abandoned as he gathered his younger brother in his arms, running his calloused hands through Wilbur's fluffy chestnutty hair in a way that made Wilbur relax into his touch. The cold feeling starting to ease, overwhelming Wilbur's senses with everything going on around him, letting out a soft sob against his carer's shoulder. The other hushing him as he whispered calming words into Wilbur's hair. It made Wilbur feel like he was a little boy again, his worries melting away for the time being a he heaved his emotion out into his elder's shirt. Phil not caring in the slightest about the damp spot on his shoulder, focusing all his attention on his heartbroken brother. Every hiccup and sniffle that came from the boy made Phil want to hide him away and protect him in a way he hadn't been able to in so long.  He felt guilt pang in his heart for encouraging the boy, for singing him words of praise after every advancement and giving him hope. "I'm sorry Wil... You shouldn't have to feel like this... You're still so young..." Phil murmured.</p><p>
  <em>"I-it's okay D-dad..."<em> Wil had always referred to Phil as his dad, the age gap along with the fact that Phil was always the one there for him just made him view the older as a father figure which he'd desperately needed and Phil had always gladly filled that spot.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Shh, no need to say a word... Just breathe okay?" Phil guided, hushing him gently in a way that made Wilbur feel safe... Made him feel looked after and cherished... He wanted to stay like this forever...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning Blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur wakes up in his elder brothers arms, a mix of guilt and sadness blurs his thoughts as he eats some reheated pasta at 2 in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My idea for this book has shifted slightly, clear by the change in tags, I hope you're in for this emotional ride of slow burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur woke up at an odd time in the night, the brunet knew the reason, which was that because he usually went to bed unbelievable late so that he'd wake up at a normal time his body had stopped him oversleeping by waking him up incredibly early due to falling asleep ridiculously early for him. It was simple and he doesn't know if he'd be able to face the embarrassment of being woken up at a normal time anyway. He didn't really want to face his family at all, he was supposed to be the independent one, the one that had it all together but instead his whole family had watched him fall apart. Wilbur knows his little act of mental stability would be harder to keep up now that his family had watched him break down over being rejected, Wilbur tried to keep his mind off it though as he slinked towards the kitchen for something to eat. The brunet wasn't feeling better by any means, he's just trying to ignore it because he's too tired and doesn't want to wake anyone up. He rummaged through the fridge for something... anything to eat, his eyes landing on a bowl of leftover pasta which he was quick to throw into the microwave. </p><p>The brunet watched the microwave, being sure to stop it right before it started beeping, taking out the pasta with no regard for how hot the bowl was as he grabbed a fork and jumped up onto the countertop. Stabbing his fork into the pasta and taking a bite, it tasted alright he guessed. It didn't matter anyways, he wasn't eating for satisfaction he was just eating to stop the pain in his abdomen. His mind felt fuzzy, he was still oddly cold and the pain in his chest was still very apparent but he didn't have the energy to cry. He just wanted to think, a little more rationally. He didn't blame Schlatt for rejecting him, he felt bad. Wilbur can't imagine how uncomfortable he must've made Schlatt by confessing his 'love'. He'd tricked Schlatt into friendship so that he could possibly get close with him, the guy must feel like he was obsessed with him and in a way Wilbur was because <em><strong>love is an obsessive feeling, which causes dependencies on people who might not have the emotional capacity to feel the same<em><strong> and Wil should've known better than to fall into that again.</strong></em></strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
      <em>
        The brunet felt as if he had been so delusional, so naïve and it honestly disgusted himself. Wilbur knows he never learns and probably never will because it felt good to be in love with Schlatt, well infatuated, love's too strong of a word to waste on someone who can't feel the same. The mess of Wilbur's emotions were too hard to decipher, Wilbur just chalked it up to sadness and guilt but he knew it was a lot more than that. He caught himself thinking about the other, his cocky attitude and confidence that just <em>lured<em> Wilbur in and how attractive he found Schlatt... It made himself sick how he could still think these strange thoughts while he knew that the other hated his guts, some part of him was glad, because if he'd actually liked him back Wilbur didn't know how much more dependent he would've been on the other but the other parts of him were clinging onto the hope that Wilbur could fix things because Schlatt had made him so feel... much in his presence, something that Wilbur just couldn't get enough off. </em></em>
      </em>   
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
      <em>
          <em>
            <em>Schlatt had felt like a drug in a way, making Wilbur feel so many good feelings and leaving Wil craving more because when he was gone Wilbur couldn't help himself wishing and doing anything for him to just exist around him again because without him there Wilbur's emotions crashed. The brunet's thoughts would take over when Schlatt wasn't there filling every nook and cranny of his mind. Wil knows he was dependent on the good feelings Schlatt gave him and was realising how unhealthy it is and how much he wanted to be back in the cycle of pining and pain. Wilbur almost wanted to stab himself, curse himself out for being so pathetic as he stabbed at his pasta and slowly swallowed it down. </em>
          </em>
      </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
          <em>
            <em>"...So fucking stupid." He said to himself as he felt his eyes welling up again. He couldn't believe himself sometimes, he was so pathetic as he craved to be around Schlatt again and to message him some sort of an apology. The rational part in his head wanted to message him, apologise but not to get him back but to make it known that Wil knows what he's done wrong and to assure Schlatt he'll stop... that he'll stop these disgusting sickly sweet feelings that made him want Schlatt to pull him close-- the feelings that had lead to Wilbur's downfall.</em>
          </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
          <em>
            <em>But everything else was stopping him, it was 2am, he was crying into pasta and he didn't deserve to wake up the guy he'd probably made feel so disgusted. Wilbur could imagine the disgusted look that would cross Schlatt's face when Wilbur... The fucking <em>faggot</em> messaged him. Wilbur didn't know when he started feeling so negative about his attractions but he did the more he thought about it the more disgusted he felt in himself. He couldn't believe he'd let himself fall for someone who didn't even like him...</em></em></em>
          
      
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Messages, Calls and Jumping out windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gets a message, from a certain person he didn't think he'd be hearing from so soon. Schlatt. Now he's jumping out his window without another thought.</p>
<p>(Warning for smoking I guess? Is that something to give a warning for?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next days that went by were a blur, a mix of Wilbur being upset and staying in bed unable to sleep for hours on end. Curled up during the day and downright refusing to go to school, his family had been worried. Wilbur just had a lot to reflect on, he could barely drag himself out of bed anyway so what was the point in trying every morning right? Well one night he was laid, he was laid wide awake. Wilbur couldn't even recall how long he'd been laid there, headphones on as he stared at the ceiling with his borderline depressing music filling his ears since last time he was listening to music late at night he had a grouchy Techno come in and turn it off when he noticed Wilbur just laid there unresponsive and had told him to go to sleep. So this time he'd used his headphones, although something spooked him out of his daily session of just laying thinking his thoughts... A notification, well a text message.</p>
<p>Text message that scared the life out of Wilbur and interrupted his calming music, well calming would be a lie, it was tear jerking and depressing but gentle enough and soft enough to be passed off as calming. Now usually Wilbur would just ignore it <em>but</em> he hadn't gotten a text in ages. Just notifications from Discord from his friends asking if he was okay, all his friends just messaged him on discord and there was maybe a handful that would text his phone... The thought made him oddly hopeful as he reached for his phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> Message from 'JSchlatt ♡'</em>
  </strong>
  <em>2m ago</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em> Message from 'JSchlatt ♡'</em>
  </strong>
  <em>2m ago</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em> Message from 'JSchlatt ♡'</em>
  </strong>
  <em>1m ago</em>
</p>
<p>Three notifications that almost made Wilbur both cry and leap for joy. He unlocked his phone, opening his messaging app with a look of confusion and a weird mix of emotions as he almost felt his stomach flutter like it always did when Schlatt would message him. It almost made him feel sick as he rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the painfully bright screen that illuminated the dark room. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Hey Wil I know you'll probably not see this for like hours and by then I'll probably unsend it all'</em><br/>'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted how I did and I sure as hell shouldn't have said what I said. It just, all caught me off guard? Yeah that's a bullshit response but you know my parents are like the most homophobic fucks i've met, It was like instinct?'<br/>'I don't hate you. Just call me when you see this.'
</p>
<p>Wilbur read them over quite a few times, once or twice or three times over. He felt such a overwhelming wave of whatever this emotion was that made him feel tingly, made him feel oddly happy and made him want to cry too. His stomach swarming with what Wilbur assumed was anxiety as he pressed the call button. Not even thinking this over at all before he was unplugging the headphones and bringing the phone up to his ear. The response was almost immediate, Schlatt's voice ringing through his speaker.</p>
<p>"Wil? That you?" Schlatt asked, his voice reflecting the upmost concern with a clear edge of tiredness. "What're you doing up at this time?"</p>
<p>"You told me to call you." Wilbur replied, his voice all croaky and broken from crying earlier and also soft and wispy from not using it. "I've been up for hours."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Uh- Are you okay dude? You sound like you've been crying or some shit?" Schlatt's voice hummed.</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed slightly, "Yeah I have been, it's whatever... Why did you want me to call?" Wilbur asked, sitting up in his bed. </p>
<p>"I didn't expect you to actually call- It would be better to speak in person... Can you come out?" Schlatt asked, Wilbur almost wanted to ask him if he knew what time it was but he decided against it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure, Just give me a few minutes. I need to get ready." Wilbur hummed.</p>
<p>"Ok ok. Just go get dressed, I'll stay on the line." Schlatt stated, it was more of an order than a suggestion. </p>
<p>"Alright. Give me a sec" Wilbur said in response, leaving the phone on the bed as he dug through his drawers. Pulling out a pair of ripped jeans and a sweater. He already had a shirt on he'd been wearing since this morning that he threw the sweater over. Not bothering to fix his hair as he shoved on his boots, lacing them up. Sighing as he shoved on his glasses and picked up the phone.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Schlatt asked, having heard all the fumbling on the other line. </p>
<p>"Yep. Where am I heading?" Wilbur asked, his voice still tired as he climbed onto his window sill and cracked open the window as far as it'll go. He's done this before and never gotten hurt since his room was only on the second floor and the house wasn't that tall. He can easily jump down into the grass since it was overgrown and would cushion his fall.</p>
<p>"The little alley near where school is." Schlatt replied, not phased by the thump he heard when Wilbur leaped out his window. It reminded them both of a simpler time, they both used to do this from time to time, when they needed a break or just wanted to break a few rules. </p>
<p>The two were almost silent for a while, Wilbur was jogging rather quickly, school was maybe 10 minutes away? That was when he's walking so it was an easy jog... Soon enough Wilbur broke the silence with simple question he hadn't asked in like a week. "Do you have fags on you?" Wilbur hummed, he'd need one if him and Schlatt were gonna have a 'serious' talk in the middle of the night especially after his days of just sobbing in his bedroom over him.</p>
<p>"Course I do." Schlatt chuckled. "You think I'd stop after a few days away from you? You must be delusional Wilbur." </p>
<p>"Alright, well prepare to have another fag. I'm almost there." Wilbur joked, receiving a sigh.</p>
<p>"Wil, you're not a faggot." Schlatt said simply,</p>
<p>"You know I am Schlatt." Wilbur shrugged, a slightly sad tone in his voice as he jogged down to where Schlatt was waiting. Hanging up when he got close enough.</p>
<p>Schlatt was already ready, lighter in hand and pack of cigarettes in the other. "There you are, sorry for dragging you out here."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, Just pass me a fag will you?" The brunet sighed, grabbing the lighter off the other as he leaned against the wall of the alley.</p>
<p>"Alright feisty." Schlatt chuckled "How come you're so eager to get your hands on one?" </p>
<p>Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I can't get them when I'm at home dickhead and I want one while you give me your apology speech." He said as Schlatt passed him one, which he was quick to light and take a drag of. Trying to mask both the happiness he got from being around Schlatt again and the prickly sadness he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>